


over and over, again

by deadcellredux



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on, and on, forever <i>on</i>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	over and over, again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabblefix comm on LiveJournal. Prompt was "home".
> 
> Spoilers for episode 15 onwards, I think?

_Home_ isn't something he thinks about; it’s not a logical concept. But here on the surface of a planet transformed, he’ll fight for those who want it— no matter how deep beneath the dust of ugly dirt their desires may lie.

Words like these— _wounds heal, and life goes on_ —are perhaps, he thinks, what keeps them going. Except for him it’s different; because blood is something inherently cursed to keep flowing, and life goes on, and on; forever _on_ —

The moon hovers, closer and closer still; and the meaning of _eternity_ etches itself into the hollows of his heart.


End file.
